December: The Final Battle
Baldren Gassenarl | vehicles = | officers = | aces = None | coord = }} Story With Class G neutralizing the ship, the class starts to rejoice as the war was finally ending. Avan, however, doesn't join them as he wants to locate Baldren. Baldren actually ends up confronting Avan, ready to obliterate him with his new profound power as an artificial Valkyria (though Baldren believes he has become a true Valkyria). He continues with Gallians being the chosen, superior race. With Baldren at the helm, he will see to it that Gallia be reborn. And that his vision will finally be realized as soon as all the Darcsens have been "purified." He tests Class G's loyalty, by asking them to join him if they feel loyal to Gallia. Avan immediately refutes him, pointing out the contradiction in Baldren's words. Baldren wishes Gallia's purity come to fruition, but nobody's the same. So there isn't any purity at all. Avan continues by acknowledging the diversity amongst his peers, and that co-operation leads to true strength. Baldren, unwavering, claims that Class G is clinging onto their illusions. And he will break them. Avan, fired up, rallies Class G one last time, and leads them to battle. Mission Briefing This is your final mission. Class G must use the full extent of its capabilities to defeat the rebels' supreme commander, Baldren Gassenarl. Unlike the V2s, the target has no supply vehicle.We assume there is a device somewhere on him that supplies him with energy. You should be able to weaken him by using infantry or tank firepower. Class G has the ability to end this civil war right here and now. Good luck. Strategy Proceed as you normally would securing the camps and clearing the areas of most of the annoying enemies. Be sure to touch the killed units as Baldren will use his orders to revive them. Enemy reinforcements will start to arrive even if you've captured all the camps. However once you've cleared away most of the enemies you can start to think on the next step. Unlike normal Dirk and the normal V2s Baldren does not have a supply vehicle supplying him. To remove his invincibility you must first destroy his energy pack on his back. This is only possible by successfully pulling off a pincer attack with one unit distracting him from the front and then having the second shooting him in the back. Powered up Baldren's attacks hurt tremendously so it's recommended to use your tank equipped with frontal armour or a fencer elite to do the distracting. His energy pack is treated as part of Baldren so using a high VsPsnl damage unit like a sniper is advised. After his shield is gone Baldren becomes vulnerable to normal attacks. Baldren starts off in area 3 but will move to the other areas. As Baldren's range is very long pincering him in area 3 where it's wide and open is advised as he will immediately notice and start shooting at units moving close to him, failing that utilizing some of the long corridors using the multiple camps to spawn units from is viable. Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward = *Unlocks post-game missions. *You can now assign your third leader, giving your squad an extra CP. }} Aftermath After Baldren is defeated, he acknowledges Class G's decision to deny the artificial Valkyria's powers. But not without his final words of Gallia being a tiny nation stripped of the power to defend herself, and blows up. This causes the battleship to start sinking, and that they must begin evacuating. Avan stays behind, making sure that everyone has made it off the ship all safe. With everyone safe, Zeri yells at Avan to hurry up. As Avan was just about to cross, an explosion causes him to fall below the deck. He can't reach for the ledge, so he becomes stranded. Suddenly Zeri appears, offering a hand to Avan. The two get pulled to the deck of the ship by Class G, and they immediately jump for the navy ship as the Dandarius sinks. On December 21, 1937, the remnents of the rebels surrender because of Baldren's death, bringing the civil war to a close. With the rebel invasion destroying the campus and news of human experimentation, Lanseal Academy has closed their doors. Though, the grounds of Lanseal had one last purpose to serve: the graduation of Class G. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:December Missions Category:VC2 Grade 2 Missions